rwby lemon stories requsited
by the assassin of hope
Summary: Thats right! Any female from the rwby world will be in a small lemon with my oc Johnny all the stories arent pair up. Just sit back and can i have a order?
1. Chapter 1

Rwby Lemon request storys…

"HI ALL IT'S ASSASSIN HERE TO TELL YOU THAT WHATEVER YOU WANT IN A LEMON STORY…..well be set in place it's easy.

on this- I will see it at some point during the day and I well pm you back if it well happen.

2. in your review you need to add who well be in the story and what kind of things they do you don't feel okay putting it on review just pm me.

3. Sit back and let me do all the work. ;3

Also am pairing them all up with my OC Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2 Blake

RWBY lemon story entry 1 for Babbajoe117

YOU REALLY WANTED THIS SO BEFORE WE GO ONTO IT I SHOULD TELL YOU ALL THAT YOU GET ONLY ONE ORDER SO MAKE IT COUNT!

Blake, Adam and the newbie Johnny griffen were waiting for A train to come. They saw it and landed down on it. Adam open the cargo door and they fail down. "This is easy….Too easy." Blake said looking around.

The group of rebels looked at the red beam on their feet. Then the androids showed themselves.

"Everytime." Adam said putting a hand on his blade.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said reaching for her weapon. She looked over at the third member of the group, Johnny was always the one who never really made any sounds or speaks. Blake was wondering if he well ever speak…. She did not want to say it but she had a crash on him even tho he wore a hood and keeps his mouth cover with nevermore like markings on the face mask but he had a ponytail with hair as white as snow and green eyes that tells you that you can trust me… but I never got a change to tell him…

Outside the train carts a few minutes later…

They had a spider droid. Adam was powering up, Johnny and Blake were giving him cover fire. Blake was triped Then the spider had it's cannons pointed at Blake but before the beam hit Johnny pushed Blake out of the way and took the full shot.

"JOHNNY!" Blake said looking at the small fire pit. The only thing I saw was the burning face cover. This was not her day…. Adam was going to kill people who were just doing what they were told and now Johnny is…..

Blake was standing on the other cart looking at Adam. "Goodbye….." Blake said disconnecting the carts. Blake was heart broken she lost everything in a blink of her eye. She took a seat on top of one of the boxes. Blake's eye's were sore and her mouth was dry. She hold her knee's and cryed someone she known for years was dead…..

Bloodwing clan, snow clan, 8 years ago.

Blake the 10 year old was walking around the cold town to look for her friend Johnny, he promise to her today. Blake walked around and found him reading a book.

"Johnny, YOU POOPY HEAD YOU DIDENT TELL ME WHERE TO FIND YOU." Said the small girl crossing her arms.

"Sorry Blake-chan I was going to tell you but I thought you needed to make A game out of this." Johnny said with a small laugh.

Johnny was also 10 years old.

"Well at lest tell me next time." Blake said sitting next to him. "So what are we going to reading today?" Blake said looking at the cover. "Tale of the bloodwing." Johnny said looking at the book.

They spent all day reading it.

Beacon dorms now…..

Blake was there with her teammates, she looks back at that awful day. She looked over at her bookshelf when ever her teammates get near it she needs to be sure that they don't find Johnny's book, but today she let her guard down.

"What's this?" Yang said looking at the blood red book. Blake's head shot up. "Nothing!" She said looking shocked she did not think that Yang of all people would go near it.

"Tale of bloodwing?" Yang said putting her finger over the marked book. Ruby and Weiss came over to see the book.

"Bloodwing….. was it that Grimm god we learned a few days ago?" Ruby said looking at the symbol on the back of it. "Who's book is it?" Ruby said looking at everyone. Weiss said no and Yang said no so they all look at the black hair girl. "Blake…?" Yang said looking at her.

Then Opzin came in with a kid behind him. he wore a white hoodie with a red belt and jeans. 'He almost look like a bloodwing clan member.' Blake thought as she saw that he his hair was white and she could make out that his left eye was green but his right eye was red.

"Boy…. Can you remove your mask?" Opzin said looking at him. The boy nodded. "Okay this is a last minute student who could not make it after a….. fire accident." Opzin said looking at the file on him.

The boy took his mask off to show The guy who saved Blake, but here he was his face was not that bad but his new eye he must have lost it.

"His name is….." Opzin was about to say but Blake ran up to Johnny. "JOHNNY!" Blake said giving him A hug.

"Yeah let's go with that." Opzin said walking out.

Blake could not think, the guy who push her out of the way to get killed, made it. "Johnny how are you alive!?" Blake said looking into his eyes.

"Well I was shot off the train and I felt death's warm hug but Bloodwing stood in my way said it was not my time and I woke up in the hospital a few days ago." Johnny said looking at her.

"So we well leave you two to catch up." Yang said leaving with the other two girls.

"So how you been?" Blake said holding back her tears of joy.

Johnny took a seat on her bed. "Well I been a coma for a few months otherwise am fine." Johnny said smiling.

Blake was shocked the first time in a few years he spoke. "You're talking?" Blake said going wide eye.

"Yeah when I was out cold I saw that is was the clan's doing that destroy them." Johnny said.

Blake saw how sad he was after telling her the truth. Her mind was racing. 'Tell him.' her mind keeps re- saying that. "Johnny… I got something to tell you." Blake said looking at him

"Yes?" Johnny said looking at her.

"For months I thought it was my wrong doing that got you kill…." Before Blake said anything Johnny looked at.

"Blake it was not your fault, I push you out the way because I l-l like you." Johnny said looking at her reaction.

Blake was shocked, Johnny felt the same way. Blake put her left hand on his face."I like you too." Blake said looking into his eyes.

"So what now?" Johnny said holding her hand. Blake just got closer and kiss him. Johnny close his eyes. Blake put her tongue into Johnny's mouth and Johnny did return the offer at the small battle.

To the new couple's view they did not see that the others were looking at them.

"Awwwww, that's so cute." Yang said smiling.

"Well at least she's opening up more." Ruby said smiling.

"Should we bring him on the trip?" Weiss said. Weiss is going to take everyone to a private camp site there are 3 cabins.

"So Yang and Ruby get one, I get the other, and Johnny and Blake well be in the last one doing something." Weiss said with a smirk.

End of ch

THE LEMON WELL COME I WANTED TO ADD A STORY TO THIS BEFORE IT SOMETIMES I WELL JUST GO TO IT BUT FOR THIS ONE IT WELL BE NEXT TIME.

SO FOR THIS I GOT A LIST OF ORDERS AND EACH GIRL IF ONE HAS THE WORD 'TAKEN' THEY ARE OUT OR ALREADY TAKEN OR UP

RUBY

WEISS-TAKEN

BLAKE-TAKEN

YANG

THE TWINS


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon story.

I am sorry but I desided to stop these two stories they will still be up for viewing.

Also, My oc well be always pair up With Yang from now on.

Am sorry if you guys are upset but I want to make more things then lemon.

Assassin of hope signing out.


End file.
